défauts à combler
by ylg
Summary: Leah a fait découvrir à Simon quelque chose de formidable dont il ne savait même pas que ça manquait à sa vie... la fanfiction Harry Potter ! (et ce sera sans doute le seul Harry/Draco que j'écrirai jamais) 2nde vignette : mais ça, c'était avant que Tumblr nous vire. MàJ, 3ème : Leah et Abby versus la terminologie (oh les tumblrinas...)
1. les joies de la fanfiction

**Titre :** Des défauts à combler  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Simon vs the Homo sapiens Agenda/Love, Simon  
 **Personnages :** Simon Spier, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Genre :** mise en abîme ?  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Becky Albertalli et des bouts empruntés à J.K.R. ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** hp day  
 **Nombre de mots :** 430

oOo

Pourquoi est-ce qu'hétéro devrait être le défaut ? Simon s'est posé la question, et apparemment sur l'internet il n'était pas le seul. Il y a des gens, là, derrière leurs écrans, qui trouvent que quand t'as pas ce que tu veux dans les fictions, ou alors de la mauvaise façon - les méchants, les victimes, mais jamais les héros, elle est où la belle histoire d'amour sans obstacle à la con ? - ben, tu prends autre chose et tu transformes. Juste assez pour que ça soit ce qu'il te faut.

D'ailleurs, parfois, il suffit de vraiment pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'on trouve beaucoup de ce qu'on apporte, mais c'est à se demander pourquoi les auteurs ne sont pas allés juste un tout petit peu plus loin.  
Et en fait, si tout le monde aime le héros, il décide : et pourquoi pas son rival aussi ? Hein ? Il pourrait tout à fait l'aimer lui aussi secrètement. Il devrait tout à fait l'aimer lui aussi secrètement. Ça expliquerait leur obsession mutuelle, et ça lui donnerait un exutoire !

Il refuse d'admettre qu'ils finissent avec des filles. Enfin. Hum. Lui aussi il est sorti avec des filles en sachant qu'il n'arrivait pas à les aimer mais parce qu'on attendait ça de lui. Mais c'est en attendant d'oser être lui-même au grand jour, il sait que ça ne sera pas pour toujours et qu'il ne se mariera jamais avec l'une d'elles.  
Parmi celles qu'il connaissait à la petite école, aucune n'a gardé le contact. À l'école moyenne ? ben y'a Leah, qui lui montré... ça, d'ailleurs, qui est sa meilleure amie et il ne l'épousera jamais. On n'en est plus à cette époque.

Pour en revenir à Harry et Draco, ils se complètent bien, ils illustreraient le message de coopération inter-maison et la rédemption, que tout le monde a droit à sa chance. Et puis merde, ils sont sexy tous les deux, encore plus ensemble : ça lui suffit. Pas besoin de plus pour imaginer s'embrasser. Voire... plus. Quand on est jeune, qu'on a les hormones en folie, et qu'on veut juste s'échapper un peu du monde normal trop triste et trop étouffant...


	2. the tumblr

**Titre :** _We got deleted!_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Love, Simon/Simon vs the _Homo sapiens_ agenda  
 **Personnages :** Simon Spier, Leah Burke, "the tumblr"  
 **Genre :** mise en abîme  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Becky Albertalli et de qui ce que ce soit qui a adapté le film; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** A Better More Positive Tumblr (mon cul !)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Leah beugle et crie au scandale devant la censure annoncée, sur le principe sexiste des tétons… et, la date fatidique arrivée, tout le reste qui arrive ensuite arbitrairement.  
Ça commence avec les lesbiennes, et elle prédit que ça continuera avec les gays les trans les féministes et cæ ;tera et cæ ;tera oh et puis elle ronchonne qu'on oublie toujours les bi de toute façon.

Simon soupire. Il y a longtemps qu'il a abandonné Tumblr, lui, ça continent trop de mauvais souvenirs : fuck Martin… Enfin non justement, mais, métaphoriquement quoi. De toute façon, cette plateforme ne lui convient plus.


	3. un tout ptit peu bi

**Titre :** Absolue  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Leah on the Offbeat  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Leah & Abby  
 **Genre :** gen/issue fic 'cause Leah's got issues!  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Becky Albertalli, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Bi Day  
 **Nombre de mots :** 330

oOo

Leah est sortie de ses gonds quand Abby lui a dit être un tout petit peu bi. Sur le moment elle pensait que c'était une juste colère rapport à un sujet Important, mais vraiment, le fait qu'elle s'emporte autant, c'était surtout dû à l'adolescence. On a le sens des revendications exacerbé à cet âge.  
Une fois qu'elle a pu prendre un peu de recul, mûrir, être encore plus heureuse, elle devient à même de comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire Abby avec cette expression maladroite.  
Après tout, si elle prend la bisexualité comme une échelle entre deux pôles d'attraction et qu'elle préfère, ou penser préférer, surtout les garçons et puis de temps en temps seulement une fille, cette fille justement, hey Leah avant de râler, réfléchis bien, quelle chance que ça soit toi !  
Alors que pour Leah ça n'est pas une question de proportions mais de point de vue : à partir du moment où tu es attirée par deux genres différents, tu es bi, point barre, entièrement.  
Et puis... il y a le fait d'accepter soi-même, puis d'oser revendiquer, et afficher, ce qu'on est, ou de rester dans le placard, et ça, ça n'est pas facile pour tout le monde. Enfin, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Simon par exemple, et toi-même qui te prétends à l'aise avec ton identité mais ne trouve jamais les bonnes circonstances pour en parler ?  
Il y a tellement de biphobie dans ce monde, de gens qui affirment bien fort qu'ils n'y "croient" pas, qui vous font peur, qui insistent que c'est juste une phase ou une demande d'attention – oui elle veut de l'attention, l'attention amoureuse de la fille qui lui plaît, pas plus pas moins.  
Alors avec tout ça, qu'Abby arrive à admettre que Leah lui plaît, simplement, et qu'elles se mettent ensemble, est-ce que ça n'est pas le plus important ? Abby n'a pas autant besoin que Leah de se focaliser tant sur les étiquettes, que sur leur bonheur.


End file.
